Another life
by Riiver
Summary: "We're survivors, Alec. We've been granted another life. A new life. All you have to do is forget your old one." *** Mortal War took the lives of both Lightwood siblings. Only one of them has been granted a blessing. Or maybe a curse? How do you deal with it, when your loved ones look at you and see a stranger? {Post CoG}
1. Prologue

**Inspired by S. Meyer's 'Host'**

**Please review if you can!**

* * *

Jace was hugging Clary close. They did it, they actually did it. Valentine was gone, the Mortal War will be over.

Suddenly, Jace felt a pain in his left side. His shoulder was burning, as if it was being touched by Angel Raziel.

"Jace?" Clary called out, her voice laced with worry. "Jace, what's going on?"

Jace didn't answer. He ripped his shirt off, bloody hands slipping through fabric.

It was his _parabatai_ rune.

It was bloodied, even more blood seeping through.

That's why he felt so empty.

His other half...

Alec was dead.

* * *

The Mortal War ended, leaving many scars and open wounds behind it.

Many celebrated victory, but they kept it to themselves.

The misery and loss everyone felt overwhelmed everyone.

Clary watched out for Jace. The Jace she knew was broken. No one spoke of it, because everyone felt that way.

But he took it the hardest.

Today Lightwoods were attending the funeral or both of their sons.

Max, their youngest were killed by Sebastian, or Jonathan - it worked both ways.

Alec, on the other hand, was killed by a demon. When they started retreating after Valentine's death, he let his guard down. He felt like everything's going to be okay. He's alive, he has his family, for the first time he has Magnus - he had a life.

He just let his guard down, for one little minute.

Clary felt like she didn't belong, yet she went anyways. Jace was broken, and she had to be there for him.

She still thought it was strange that Nephilim wore white, but she did nonetheless.

The furneral was not in Idris, like expected. After finding out about their oldest child, Lightwoods went straight back to New York, not being able to stand the sight of Alicante. Clary followed, and so did her mother. Jocelyn was happy that she was getting married, but she couldn't celebrate her joy when everyone around her is suffering loss.

New York Cemetery was not far away from the institute. Clary remembered when they were here when Simon turned into a vampire.

But this time neither Alec or Max are rising from their grave.

Clary thought she glimpsed a silhouette in the woods, and she was right.

Magnus did not have the will to attend properly.

Even in a New York's cemetery Shadowhunters were burned.

Clary did not let Jace's hand go. He was shaking, both from tears and rage.

"Ave atque vale, my brothers." he whispered. "Hail and farewell."

* * *

_Alec was smiling at Magnus. They did it. The demons were retreating, the war will be over._

_Suddenly Magnus' expression changed, and Alec felt a sharp pain in chest.  
_

_Not only the demon's claw grazed his heart, but it's venom was spreading, and all Alec felt was agony shaking his body._

He woke up with a gasp.

He didn't know where he was or how he got here.

All Alec could see, that he was in a cozy apartment, sprawled across the floor.

But something was terribly wrong.

He didn't _feel_ right.

He tried standing up, only to see that he's wearing something that _definitely_ wasn't his.

Alec still struggled standing up. His body wasn't stiff, just... not right.

Finally, he was on his feet, and immediately felt unbalanced.

He was tall.

_Too tall._

Alec looked at his arms, and they felt alien.

He clenched his fingers, as if to test them out, but they were still different.

Here's another thing - no runes.

Alec had no runes, no weapons. He didn't look like a Shadowhunter.

Alec wobbled to the mirror, and took it to his both hands.

The sight in it startled him.

He was looking at a beautiful, slightly too carefree looking guy. He had sandy blond hair, and deep green eyes. Only they looked like they had a whitish circle around it, as if gloving slightly, but it was barely noticeable. His skin had no tattoos, and definitely no marks. Alec couldn't understand what he was seeing in a mirror - the guy perfectly mimicked his actions.

But it wasn't him... that's not how he looks...

_It wasn't Alec._


	2. Who you are

Thanks for a review!

_-melany. lemi_

* * *

Alec dropped the mirror.

If you look into the mirror and see some guy that is not you, what do you do?

Alec decided to do one thing he could - call his sister.

He always trusted Isabelle. She and Jace, and maybe Magnus would figure this out. Alec had faith.

He looked around the apartment.

There were random books, and a guitar or two, some random chip packs, and a bottle of beer.

It looked like an apartment of some usual college guy.

Alec checked his pockets for a phone. Course, Lightwood luck ran thin as always, and he found nothing.

He noticed a house phone on the side table. Alec had to take a breath of relieve. He walked towards it, and noticed a photograph of the mirror-guy and some pretty black haired woman.

Alec curiously took a look at it, and on the other side it said: Ansel&Jo - three years.

He couldn't make heads or tails out of it, so he just put it down.

It was a good thing that Alec memorized Izzy's number. After a few rings, he heard his sister's voice.

"Hello?"

"Izzy. Iz, it's me." Alec almost dropped the phone at the sound of his voice. How could Isabelle recognize him?

There was a pause.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Alec." his voice almost broke. "Isabelle, it's Alec."

"If you call this number again" Isabelle's voice was dark and threatening. "I swear on the Angel, I will kill you."

The line went dead.

Alec stared at the phone. He wasn't sure what to make of it. finally, he decided that if a phone won't work, he had to go there in person.

He would convince her, he would say something only she would know.

* * *

Alec walked down the streets of New York. He tried not to think about it too much, tried to tell himself that it will be fine, but he couldn't help but think about Izzy's words.

_I will kill you._

The mirror-guy didn't stand out much, he looked like a regular guy.

Or not.

Alec noticed how he could see quite differently now. He could see people a little different, sense things.

Was the mirror-guy a Downworlder?

Alec shook his head. There were more important thing to think about right now.

For example, did they body switch?

That had to be an explanation. Or Jace made him get a major plastic surgery that involved magic.

Then Alec would murder him.

As Alec neared the Institute, he noticed the news stand. He walked up to it cautiously, and tried not to make scene.

It said August 24th.

That's like four months after Alicante, after the war.

Alec sped up his pace. He had to get to the Institute like, right now.

Finally he saw it. A majestic church, where New York's Conclave resides.

Just as he was about to cross the street a hand was pressed to his mouth, a woman whispering:

"Shh, Mr. Lightwood. Do not fight."

Then everything went black.

* * *

Shay Mason was having a bad day. First of all, she hated New York. She hated everything _about_ New York. Second of all, stupid Division called, and told her about some Host that was once a Shadowhunter. Like Troy wasn't enough.

Shay had a colorful history with Division, or Section Six - whatever you want to call it. It's a secret government project, that knows about the Shadow World, but are smart enough not to go against it, but use it to their own needs.

Unfortunately they dictate laws of the Hosts.

A single law actually - don't slip up.

Which is why Shay had to do their work from time to time - to not get killed, or worse - freezed.

Hosts are... well, they're people. No one knows why they do that the way they do. They just don't want to die - that's probably a good enough theory. They just simply take another body when they die.

The thing is, it's tricky. People that are hosted - they never come back. Some call it murder, some call it surviving, Division calls it occupation.

Still, if you try to get back to the life you had before, they'll most likely kill you.

"The person you Host did not ask for it. Therefore, you do not have the right to change the habits of the person, or his life to your need. You must live the person's life for him."

That's a bullshit rule, Shay thought. It's not like we asked for it, either.

Which is why she flew to New York, her most hated city in existence, because she broke that rule long ago, and she had to make it up to them.

Division formed in early 17th century, but they didn't have an equipment they have now, so they had trouble tracking Hosts down. Mostly they would just kill them.

New Yorks Central station of Section Six was a place run by Bridgett Womack, which is a definition itself of 'a pain in the ass'. Shay has been on Bridgett's bad side for years, and she wasn't at all surprised that she chose Shay to babysit some young Host.

Shay was seated in the room with the ex-Nephilim she just brought here. She went through his file, and it wasn't much, considering he was probably the second or the third Shadowhunter Host.

And he was probably gonna be under a close watch.

See, no matter who you are - a Nephilim, a Downwolder, a Mundane - if you're a Host, you host a mundane. That's just the way it always happened.

Alexander Lightwood hosted a werewolf.

Ansel Mufort, one of the new ones, still under a secret watch of Preator Lupus, has been hosted by a Shadowhunter.

'Poor kid' Shay though. 'Division isn't going to leave him alone.'

Alexander stirred. Shay composed herself, and was a bit sorry for sedating the kid, but she didn't have the time to brawl with him.

Alec was confused at where he was, and what happened. then he remembered - he was going to the Institute, then someone grabbed him, and then he felt something in his neck, and everything went black.

He felt groggy, and he realized that he still looked like the mirror-guy. He looked around, and spotted a girl in the room. She had short, shoulder-length hair, brown eyes, and was dressed all in black.

And Alec was completely unarmed.

"I'm not who you think I am." he said, scanning the room for some possible weapon. There was a mirror, but he doubted he could smash it before she got to him.

"I know that, Alexander." she said. "But please - take a seat."

Alec was a bit taken aback, but sat down.

"You know my real name."

"We all have an original backstory." she smiled. "Call me Shay."

When Shay said that, Alec noticed that strange whitish circle that really stood out against her dark eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"New Yorks Central station of Section Six." she snorted. "Or just Division. No need for their fancy names."

"What's a Division?"

"It's a secret government organization, that is aware of the Shadow World." Shay said, glancing at Alec's file.

"There are mundanes that _know_?" Alec asked, looking mortified.

"Vampire feeding, werewolf killing, some foolish demon summoning - how do you think the government covers that up?"

Alec was silent for a moment - he never really thought about it.

"What happened to me?" he asked quietly.

"You're a Host." Shay stated.

"A what?"

"A Host. It means you take over another body when you die."

"_What?_"

"Do you need me to repeat that slowly, so your slow brain would comprehend that? You. Are. A-"

"But why?!" Alec interrupted her. "How did this happen?"

"No one knows." Shay looked bored. "We just don't die, but keep living. Division tracks us down, and sends older Hosts to explain things to new ones. In my opinion, they're just lazy."

Alec stood up.

"I don't want to be a part of this. I want my life back!" he shouted.

"Well you can't!" Shay shouted back, standing up. "We all would love that, but there are stupid rules we need to follow and you'll follow them, because someone was stupid enough to create them!"

"I don't care about your stupid rules!"

"Do you want to be put in a coma?" Shay growled. "To hear everything around you, but not being able to move? To be trapped in your body? Because that's what they'll do to you if you don't obey. They can do that, and when you finally die of old age, and probably be insane from waiting all those years, you'll Host another body, and if you don't obey - they will freeze you again. Is that what you want?"

"But why..?" Alec's voice broke.

"We take other people's lives away. They don't die, possibly, but no one knows what happens to them after they're hosted. That's the reason Division takes control of us like that. We need to live a life of a person you host. It's not a complete freedom, but you get to live."

"What if I don't want to live like this?"

"You don't get a say in this." Shay sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "We're survivors, Alec. We've been granted another life. A new life. All you have to do is forget your old one."

Shay walked to Ansel's file and gave it to Alec.

"Better get acquainted with yourself."

Alec took it with shaking hands.

"Not everything is in there." Shay continued, sitting down and making herself comfortable. "Division can't hack people's brains to get some info on them, and sadly, neither can Hosts. You'll have to improvise. don't worry, I'll have your back most of the time." she flashed a grin, but it didn't reached her eyes.

"Ansel Mufort." Alec read out loud.

"Um, I think it's pronounced Mu-FORT, not MU-fort." she said.

"Okay." Alec looked up. "I'm Ansel Mufort."

'_No_.' Alec thought. '_I'm Alec Lightwood_.'


	3. Welcome to your life

Thanks for the reviews!

_-melany. lemi_

_-HerondaleCake_

* * *

_Ansel Mufort_

_Born: 1988, June 24_

_Species: Lycanthrope_

_Relevant Others: Turned by Sam Frecher, will possibly be a part of Garroway Pack. Jo Frederick - romantically involved. No known siblings. _

_Known Facts:_

_Owns a music shop, participates actively in musical events. Dropped out of college._ _Is not a possible threat._

**_Hosted by Alexander Gideon Lightwood._ **

Alec put down the file. There wasn't much, only main facts about the guy.

"Ready for a grand tour?" Shay asked, looking at her fingernails. She may look like a young, annoyed woman, but Alec could see something in her eyes that showed years of loss and emotion. And it wasn't the white circle.

"Tour?" he repeated.

"Well, yeah. You need to see the Division."

Division was an underground facility with a dozen of Mundanes going on about with their business. Alec watched men and women in white doctor's coats, armored mundanes, that didn't spare him a second glance.

"Upheaval's agents-"

"Troy Gerald, he's the most wanted-"

"Spotted in New York, Los Angeles and San Francisco-"

Alec heard many conversations going on about, mundanes talking, going through various files and pictures.

"What's an Upheaval?" Alec asked Shay.

"It's Division's problem. Don't worry about it." she answered and marched forward.

Behind the glass doors Alec saw some 'doctor' and some - Alec guessed he was a Host, from the white circle - guy, doing experiments. The doctor injected the Host with some purple thing, and Alec saw no more, because Shay led him forward.

"Alright, heads up, a major pain in the ass." she muttered.

She was talking about a middle aged woman, in the business suit, walking towards them. She was a mundane, but her intent, analytic gaze and the aura of importance, made Alec want to go the other direction.

"Shay Mason." she drawled, looking at Shay in disdain. "I see you made it."

"I'd suggest you don't get your hopes up, Mrs. Womack." she answered sharply.

Alec sensed a mutual dislike right there.

Mrs. Womack turned to Alec.

"Mr. Lightwood." she looked straight at his eyes, and even though Alec was in another body - as if wearing a mask - he still felt like she could see straight at his soul. "Going by Mufort, from now on, I presume?"

Alec glanced at Shay, and her eyes said one thing - _'Don't slip up'._

"Yes." he said. "Yes I am."

Womack's eyes narrowed and she smirked.

"Outstanding. Mason, please come collect him in half an hour. I want some quality time with our new Host."

Shay's eyes widened, but she said nothing and walked away.

Womack turned around, and Alec was left with no choice but to follow her.

"You woke up after four months, correct?" Alec assumed she meant 'Hosted.'

"Uh, I suppose so." Alec felt incredibly uncomfortable.

"It's different each time. Sometimes they wake up after a few days, sometimes weeks, months. Sometimes even centuries."

Alec shuddered at the thought. What is it like finding yourself hundreds of years in the future, seeing your friends' grandchildren dying of old age?

"Nevertheless, you are our extraordinary specimen."

Specimen? What was he - an animal?

"So I was told." Alec answered.

Womack went to the glass doors, and opened them.

"Please, come in."

Alec entered the woman's office cautiously. With Shay he felt safe. Well, annoyed and longing for home, but safe. Mrs. Womack screamed 'danger'.

"Take a seat, Mr Mufort."

Alec sighed internally. He will have to get used to being called that.

_No._ A back of his mind whispered._ You're Alec Lightwood, and you will always stay that way._

Alec sat down in front of the creepy lady. She gazed at him like a scientist gazed at her experiments - like he was a problem she had to solve.

"You understand what makes you unique from other Hosts, correct?"

Alec nodded.

"It has never happened before, therefore it makes you very valuable... and very interesting."

He didn't respond.

Womack leaned forward.

"Not many Shadowhunters become Hosts. The oldest one hasn't woken up for a decade, and the latest one - Troy - he has been quite a specimen."

"Who is he?" Alec's curiosity got the best of him.

"A danger." Womack said. "He's the leader of the Upheaval. A terrorist, you might say. But" she smiled sweetly. "You don't have to know the details. Just so you know" she narrowed her eyes. "If they contact you - if Troy contacts you... you are to report to Division. If you are to contact _them_... you will be freezed. Are we clear?"

Alec gulped.

"Crystal."

* * *

Shay and Alec entered Ansel's apartment.

"Home sweet home, huh?" she walked around.

"This is not my home." Alec said.

"Awe, come on." she took a beer out of the fridge. "It's not THAT bad. I would like to live here."

Alec glanced at the mirror on the floor, grimaced, and picked it up.

"Do you play a guitar?" Shay asked, plopping down on the couch.

"No. Why?"

"You're gonna have to learn. Ansel's a musician."

Alec sighed.

"I know right... Millions of people, and you had an unfortunate luck in Hosting a hot guitar player." she smirked.

"Ansel's got a girlfriend, right?" Alec went through the pictures on the walls and shelves.

"Yeah. Jo, I think."

"She's gonna have to go." Alec said immediately.

"Aw, come on. She's cute." she picked up a photograph.

"It's not that. I'm-"

A doorbell rang throughout the apartment. Alec's eyes widened, whilst Shay looked completely unaffected.

"I'd suggest you open up." she said, bored.

Alec walked towards the door, and opened up, reluctantly.

Jo - Ansel's girlfriend was smiling at him.

"Hey, Ans." she pecked him on the cheek and walked in. "I called you, you didn't pick up."

"Uhh..."

"I watched the Fault in Our Stars with Harry. Man, you should have been there! He cried more than I did! We will have to watch again, all three of us." she talked and finally, she noticed Shay. "Ansel, who's this?"

"Sup." Shay grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"This is Shay. She's... uh.." Alec didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to lying in every sentence like that.

"I'm his friend." Shay stood up and gave Jo her hand. "Shay Mason. You must be Jo. Ansel told me _all_ about you!"

Alec was dumbfounded how quickly Shay made stuff up. Even Alec himself believed all that bull Shay said.

"Oh God, you would've seen him then, you would've laughed for a month..."

"Ans!" Jo laughed. "You didn't tell me you had a friend from your old school visiting! I would've brought something to eat!"

"Yeah, uh, completely unnecessary." he stammered.

"Oh come, _on_!" she giggled. "Ansel, you're such a bore. Shay, have you been to New York before?"

"Few times, long ago." Alec figured it was a_ long_ time ago. "Everything is so different now."

"How about I show you around a bit? Ansel can pout in the corner all he wants, wanna get out girl with girl?"

"Absolutely, all Ans could offer me, was a beer." Shay rolled her eyes. "Let's hit it!"

Girls left laughing, and Alec was staring at the door, with a stupid expression.

_What just happened?_

_Shay, what are you doing?_


	4. Not moving on

Alec paced throughout the apartment. He didn't know where Shay went, and he was freaking out. He pretty much finally realized that this was it. He would never see his family again.

It was 2 a.m. when he finally made himself go to sleep. It didn't feel right, sleeping in Ansel's bed. He made himself comfortable on the couch.

He slept for a couple of hours, when there was a huge banging on the door.

Alec looked at the clock, and it said 4:21 a.m.

He groaned and marched towards the door. It was far too early for Hosts.

Shay was behind the door, looking like a wild animal.

"What happened to you?" Alec asked, mortified.

"A girls night out, duh." she showed past him.

"Why did you leave me here?" he got to his senses, finally, and shut the door.

"Well, Jo is a great source of information." she yawned. "And I thought you would get comfortable here."

"Where _is_ Jo?"

"Home. Poor girl, she couldn't even stand. But" she clapped her hands, randomly. "I got some facts about you."

"You mean Ansel." Alec corrected.

"Nope, I mean you. And you were right to whine. Ansel _hates_ chocolate. If I were you, I would just kill myself."

Alec stared at Shay, dumbfounded.

"Huh?"

"I know!" she waved her hands like a crazy person. "Anyway, you have a bestie, Harry, that is a total nutjob. He's studying Law Enforcement. Ansel has auditioned for this band recently-" she paused. "I'm gonna puke."

She ran out of the room, her hand at her mouth.

Shay came back minutes later, and looked like she was about to puke again.

"Millennium Lint."

"What?"

"Millennium Lint. That's the name of the band. The guitar?" she pointed.

"I don't play the guitar."

"You will have to learn." she looked around, disorientated. "Can I crash here?"

"Uh-"

"Later." she closed the doors to Ansel's bedroom.

* * *

Next morning Alec woke up to the sound of someone screeching.

He shot up from his couch and ran toward the sound, which was Ansel's bedroom.

He turned the doorknob, expecting to be met with a demon, or some burglar, or whatever.

Apparently Shay was screaming at a... spider.

"Sweet baby Jesus! Kill it, kill it!" she yelled at Alec.

"It's just a spider.."

"My hostess is allergic to spiders! KILL IT!" she screeched, running out of the room.

Alec sighed and shook his head in exasperation.

* * *

"I want to see my family."

"No."

"Division can't tell me-"

"No."

"Shay-"

"No."

"Shay!"

She glared at him.

"You need to move on."

"I'm not- how can you say this?! How did _you_ move on?!"

"I sucked it up, and dealt with it!" Shay said angrily. "You think you're something special? Well you're not!"

Alec stared at her blankly.

"I don't understand how we just obey to them."

"Shut it!" Shay looked like a demon would jump out any second from every corner of the room. "That talk will Freeze you. And I will look down on you and think 'well, I tried.' "

He sighed and scratched his forehead.

"Shay-"

"Let me show you something. Maybe you will feel better. Or maybe you will go on a crazy rampage. Let's go, cupcake."

* * *

The weather in New York was a bit windy and cold, and so the cemetery was deserted. They walked together, but Alec felt like he was walking alone. In fact, Shay was quiet.

Alec felt his breath hitch in his throat.

**_MAXWELL LIGHTWOOD _**

**_1999-2008_**

"No, look to the left, Alec."

**_ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD_**

**_1990-2008_ **

"They've moved on." Shay said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "And so should you."

Alec covered his face with his hands. He wasn't crying, but a huge shaking took over shook his body.

"I was the big brother. I was supposed to protect them. Oh, God, Izzy-"

"Who are you?"

Alec turned around faster then he intended.

His sister Isabelle was standing in front of him. It felt like Alec have seen her just yesterday, but Isabelle has changed. Her usually long, dark hair was shoulder-length, and not really cut evenly. She wore no makeup and he noticed a new scar on her cheek. She looked much older and... really broken.

Shay got to it first.

"Oh, hello. We were just visiting."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow. "you knew my brothers?"

Alec cringed at 'knew'.

"Alec." he said, ignoring the glare he was receiving from shay. "I knew Alec."

"Uh huh. And who are you? Alec never mentioned you."

"Ansel." Alec made himself to stop grimacing. "I'm Ansel Mufort."

"Why was he friends with a werewolf?" Isabelle narrowed her eyes.

"It's a long story. This is Shay."

Shay's expression said that she would shake him when they were alone.

"Well then." Izzy sighed. "Nice meeting you I suppose."

"Um, yeah." Alec said, quickly. "You too. We should probably get going."

Isabelle nodded at them, and Shay gripped his hand so hard, he thought she may break it. Shay dragged Alec to her car.

"What _was_ that?" she hissed.

"Oh come on!" he whisper-shouted. "I didn't know she would be there! Besides, you were wrong."

"About what?" her eyes showed confusion.

"They hadn't moved on. And neither will I."


End file.
